From the Ashes
by colourfuldaze
Summary: And she contemplates it for a moment, thinking maybe that this was her moment. But as she sees their faces, she stays still. She could never ruin them. / One-shot.


**AU:** I deleted the 'When it All Falls Apart', so I'm just reposting this in case nobody has read it yet.

**Disclaimer:** All characters recognizable, are clearly, not mine.

**Title: **From the Ashes

**Summary:** And she contemplates it for a moment, thinking maybe that this was her moment. But as she sees their faces, she stays still. She could never ruin them. The amazing part about a tragedy, is that you never know you are living one.

**Character/s:** Tawni Hart/Chad Dylan Cooper

"**opposite"**

Tawni Hart was a _star_. There was simply no other way to describe it. She was every teen boy's dream girl and the envy of every other female. It was only right, only appropriate that she would seize the heart of the male version of herself. _Tawni Hart and Chad Dylan Cooper_. In them, was everything that any couple would ever want.

But it was odd. Extraordinary, uncommon, whatever you would like to call it.

**Sonny Munroe** walks into the Condor Studios cafeteria on that fateful day, dressed as a lunch lady, and Chad never looked back.

They argued relentlessly, over the most ridiculous things. All Tawni could do was watch, as the one thing that she truly cared about slipped out of her grasp.

Isn't it ironic? She had everything she asked for. Fame, fortune, lunchboxes, her lip gloss. Sonny gave her all that. But was it some kind of exchange? These material things, all a replacement for what she needed most?

[ _isn't this what you wanted?_ ]

She and Sonny were complete opposites. That was her one saving grace, in her mind anyways.

She went on with her life, convincing herself that Chad would come back to her, eventually. After all, she had him first. Once he realizes the large difference between herself and her show mate, he would come running back to her.

* * *

"**missing time"**

_Erase the space, erase the memory,  
What I don't know will never hurt me.  
Cannot forget cannot remember,  
This information is forever,  
Missing time_

He never came back. But she kept this hopeless belief that he would. When she was a child, ever since the days where she was his love interest (yeah, it's a distant memory now) she would have dreams of Chad proposing to her. In her mind, it had always been inevitable.

But as she watched at the Condor Studios closing party, as Chad called for the spotlight and gets down on one knee (this could _not_ be happening) and took Sonny's hand, her world came crashing down. She watched helplessly, as the one person she would give her life to, had asked to give his own life to somebody else.

"_Allison Munroe, you are the biggest pain I've ever had in my life. You annoy me so much, you're my complete opposite. You've angered me, pushed me to a limit that I never even knew I had. But as much of a pain you are, you've given me so much more. Laughter, smiles, memories. When I think back on my life, I can't remember anything before you"_,

It was at this moment, at that last line, that Tawni realized what she has lost. It was at this moment, that very word, when she realized that Chad's heart never belonged to her. If it were possible, it would have broken even more than it was when he left her.

"I know that I don't compare to you. You're the most amazing person I've ever met in my life. And maybe we'll fight. No, I know we'll fight. We'll fight and argue and yell, but that's who we are. We'll get through it, we always do. As I look at you right now, and I think of my future, Sonny, I can't imagine it with anybody else. So, Allison Sonny Munroe", he spoke, taking a deep breath before finally finishing his sentence.

"**Will you marry me?"**

**

* * *

**

"**tragedy" **

–noun, plural -dies.

_a dramatic composition, often in verse, dealing with a serious or somber theme, _

_typically that of a great person destined through a flaw of character or conflict with some overpowering force,_

_ as fate or society, to downfall or destruction._

Tawni remembered reading Romeo and Juliet for one of Miss Bitterman's reports. She remembered thinking how much of a tragedy it was that both Romeo and Juliet died in the end. But then, she remembered how much Romeo loved her. He loved her enough to give up his own life for her.

It takes a while, but she starts to realize that her own life was a tragedy. It would be the perfect Shakespeare play, if only he were still alive. Didn't he love sad endings? This was one.

She looked around to where she was standing now. She stood beside Nico, standing at an altar. This was a wedding, and Chad was the groom. But she never pictured this, she never pictured Sonny be the one to walk along the aisle. It was supposed to be _her_.

But she looked at Chad's face while he waited for Sonny, and she realized that he's different. And she started to understand that she could never do this to Chad. She could never have changed him into what Sonny has made him, effortlessly. So she stood still, the supportive bridesmaid, maybe the one that was just never fit to be a bride.

Sonny was finally at the altar and Chad gave her a look. It was filled with love and support, one that he had never given Tawni. If possible, she could break even more. Tawni blanked out for a moment, only to be snapped back when she hears two faithful words from her 'best friend'.

"_I do."_

She hears them again from the blue eyed character who still has her heart. She sighs, and watches the two.

"_Is there anyone in attendance who has an objection of these two people being together? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."_

And she contemplates it for a moment, thinking maybe that this was her moment. But as she sees their faces, she stays still. She could never ruin them.

This was her one weakness.

This was her downfall.

**After all, this was a modern tragedy wasn't it?**


End file.
